


Ignition

by kkj



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex, Spanking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkj/pseuds/kkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot to my other pieces /We're[Making] Malachite/,  /Noise/ , and /Crack rock/.<br/>Story is set post /Crack rock/.</p><p>Lapis is fed up with /Jasper's/ bad happens and ends up biting off more than she can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!

The sun had risen long ago and it was now around noon or so. 

During the hours of six in the morning to noon, Jasper would have to wake up so that she could get their daughter ready for preschool. She would make breakfast, dress the toddler and all but fight her to brush her unruly hair.  
Once that was done, Malachite would be sat in the living room in front of the tv, so that Jasper could dress. She made quick work of that; showering, dressing and tying her hair back, all while this happened Lapis would be sprawled over the bed that she and her wife shared.  
The large blonde shook her head at the sight before checking her wristwatch and perking up, it was time to go. She would walk the toddler down the street to her preschool and then come back home so that she could tidy up around the condo.

Jasper would make herself a protein shake, answer a few emails, work out, play with the family cat, run to the market down the street and back to pick up a few things. The large woman would do all that plus more all before noon. When noon was rolling around she was lying on the couch idly watching dramas. She would argue with her wife often that she truly wasn’t interested in the romance aspect or the drama itself for that matter, but rather she was interested in who was doing what because she was rather nosey.

Meanwhile, the shaggy blue haired woman was finally waking up, she groaned and stretched out her limbs before finally tossing back the dense comforter so that she could sit up. Her eyes were squinted in aggravation at the drawn curtains and open blinds. Groaning, she would lie back down and cover her head but she could not get back to sleep, with an exhausted huffed the lithe woman would toss the pillow away so that she could get out of the bed and groggily make her way to the bathroom. Yawning she would stretch again, and began rolling her shoulders which were bare, she’d only been wearing a pair of underwear. On certain nights that could be due to her and Jasper’s late night /activities/, but on most nights it is the product of her undressing herself in her sleep, pajamas tossed this way and that all over the bedroom.

Once she reached the bathroom she started the shower, and then grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste before peeling the curtain back and stepping inside. It wasn’t until she was inside that she realized that she still had her panties on. Half lidded, mentally and physically exhausted sapphires stared at the wall as actors stare into the camera on _The Office_ ; as if to say ‘really?’  
Lapis would set the toothbrush and paste into the shower caddy before hooking both her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, tugging them downward as she wiggled around a bit to get out of them, getting down to her feet, she merely stepped out of them and pushed them aside. Her wife would more than likely get onto her later about why her panties were left in the shower, but she’d cross that road when she got to it.

With that obstacle out of the way, Lapis picked up one of the millions of body washes she’d bought and began pouring the liquid into her hand, when she figured she had enough in her hand she closed the bottle and sat it aside. Using both hands she rubbed the liquid until it became something that she could lathered over herself. She made sure to get every inch of her body before shampooing her hair and then brushing her teeth. All in all her shower was about 20 minutes long.

She would exit the shower and towel her hair off first then begin to dry her body, she did a piss poor job at it and eventually tossed the towel aside as she re-entered the bedroom and went straight to Jasper’s shirt drawer. Smiling to herself, she picked out the /perfect/ shirt and tossed it on, it covered her as a short dress would, which she didn't mind either way as she came out into the living room, passing right in front of the tv.

The large blonde who was still lounging and watching dramas clicked her tongue at the sight of her wife. Not because the other had walked in front of the tv, but because she was wearing one of her shirts. 

“Is that my Moschino shirt?”, She asked knowingly, watching the other pass by and make her way into the kitchen.

“Nope”. was all the blue haired woman said as she made her way to the fridge and opened it. She was not in search of anything particular, so she closed it and moved her attention to the cabinets. Lapis would not eat too much /real/ food but she had quite the sweet tooth, so when she saw a bag for Pepperidge Farm Milanos, she grabbed the bag, but upon grabbing the bag her brows furrowed, it felt lighter than it should. Twisting her lips into a pout of sorts she opened the bag to find it empty.

Again she would look at an inanimate object for confirmation that that had truly happened, before tossing the bag into the trash. Since there were no Milanos she reached for another snack, for sure there had to be Pirouettes, but when she picked up the can it too was empty. This was getting out of hand, she swore to herself that if she picked up another empty snack container all hell was about to break loose. Biting her bottom lip in irritation and anticipation she reached for a box of swiss rolls, nothing. She took that box out of the cabinet and tossed it into the trash before slamming the cabinet closed. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”, she piped.

Her brows knitted in confusion, Jasper whirled around to look at her wife.

“Oh no! Don’t fucking give me that look! You ate all of /MY/ fucking snacks and put the empty containers back! What’s the matter with you!”, No answer, the large blonde didn’t say one word she only smirked.

That alone was enough to send Lapis into a tizzy, she ran over to the trash can and took the empty boxes and began throwing them at Jasper, which caused her to laugh due to how silly her tiny pissed off wife looked.

She was red in the face and growing more and more pissed off that her wife found this so funny, so she dashed over to the cabinets and picked one of their coffee mugs up, pitching it over the couch so that it would shatter on the floor.

Now that would get Jasper’s attention, she sat straight up and whipped around to look at Lapis who was just about to throw another. The larger of the two women stood up on the couch before hopping over it and sprinting into the kitchen, the smaller of the two had her back to the other so it was easy to grab her. She wrapped an arm around her waist, meanwhile the other would grab her wrist to get her to drop the coffee mug.

“Hey! Cool it, crazy”, She snickered as she held her wife firmly.

Lapis squirmed and tried to kick as she reluctantly let go of the coffee mug. “Let go of me!”, she hissed and brought her hands down so that she could try and claw at the arm that was around her waist. She was successful at doing so too, six long scratches were left in her wake, but instead of getting the other to let go this made her hold tighter as she became annoyed.

“Stop kicking and scratching me, you’re acting crazy, Lapis. It was just snacks, we can get more!”, the larger of the two tried to reason.

“Why did you put the empty box back you asshole, I don’t care that you ate it, but you did it just to fuck with me!”, The blue haired woman would add another series of scratches to the ones she’d done moments prior, which caused her wife to growl and pin her between herself and the kitchen counter, to hold her in place as she reached to restrain her arms. Jasper made Lapis place her hands, palms flat against the cabinets above, as she got close to her ear to try to talk to her in a lower tone, still trying her best to postpone her tantrum.

“If you stop squirming and scratching me, I’ll let you loose”, The blonde promised in a low rasped voice, but her tiny lover wasn’t having it, she thrashed around, shaking her head, as she tried pulling her hands away from the cabinets. Being at her wits end with this tantrum, Jasper let go of Lapis’ hands so that she could use her own. Firmly gripping the back of the smaller woman’s head, Jasper would push it forward so that her wife would be forced to rest her head and chest against the counter, and be forced to bend over. Holding her in place with that one, the blonde would use her other hand to lift her shirt that draped over the lithe figure and pin it up so that it exposed her ass. She gave the other no time to react before she slapped her ass several times, only stopping when her wife was reduced to sniffling.

She would suddenly let go of the other, which was a bad decision, because before she could even ask if she was ‘okay’ or not, Lapis whipped around and knocked her back a few steps, as her hands came down to rub at her sore cheeks. She bit her bottom lip angrily as tears streamed down her cheeks. The smaller angrily glared up at the other before finally speaking. “Who told you you could spank me! That fucking hurt you know”, She sniffled and seemed to break down, bringing her hands up to rub at her eyes now.

The feeling of guilt tied a knot in Jasper’s stomach and she leaned in to reassuringly kiss her tiny upset wife, but she was bitten instead of having the kiss returned. Lapis had bit her hard enough to draw blood. The large blonde let out a yelp as she pulled away and brought a hand up to her lip to assess the damage, she was bleeding rather badly. A growl rumbled in Jasper’s chest as she hoisted her tiny lover up and plopped her onto the counter, she brought one of her hands up to grip and tug her hair in fashion that it caused the other to expose her neck. Once the silk porcelain was exposed Jasper would lean in and bite her back, which cause her to whine and try to pull away.

She refused to let her go until Lapis was able to bring one of her legs up so that she could ultimately kick her wife away. She glared at her and held her neck where she’d been bitten.  
Angrily she looked Jasper over from head to toe and smirked as she noted the growing bulge in her shorts.

“There we’re even, you bit me, I bit you bac--”

“You’re a pervert”. Lapis said flatly interrupting Jasper's truce declaration, causing her to flush and sputter.

“I am not!”, The large blonde exclaimed and was quick to cover her crotch as she found Lapis staring at it, although the tiny woman was accusing her she looked every bit as aroused too. Her sapphire eyes half lidded as she chewed her bottom lip.

“I-if I’m a pervert then so are you!”, She closed the space between them and reached between Lapis’ legs to drag her fingers along the seam of her pussy to collect some of the grool that had accumulated there. Lapis tossed her head back and let out a loud moan as she tangled her hands in Jasper’s shirt, after a few moments she’d roll her neck so that her half lidded eyes could focus on the hand Jasper brought up to show her as evidence. “Who gets this excited from being restrained”.

As if to answer the question Lapis leaned in and licked her own essence from large fingers before she pulled her wife in closer and kissed her deeply, she broke the kiss by biting her wife’s plump bottom lip tugging at it in the process. This would be the second time she'd bite her lip.

“I hate you”, She whispered just inches away from the other’s face.

As soon as the words could leave her lips, Jasper had her hand between Lapis’ thighs again, giving no warning she slipped her ring and middle finger between the folds of Lapis’ labia and into her warm walls. She began pistoning the large fingers in and out of her as she leaned to continue biting her neck again.

Lapis, not one to give up on this little game they were now playing reached downward and into Jasper’s short’s gripping her dick tightly, flicking the tip with her thumb. She continued this over and over, it caused the appendage to strain and twitch for more but her treatment of it was nothing compared to the savagery her pussy was barely withstanding. 

The blond had curled her fingers upward inside the other so that she was hitting the G-spot every time, she knew she had the other just moments away from an orgasm when she saw her toes curl, so she would work just a little faster, insuring that Lapis’ climax to be catastrophic. The tiny blue haired woman brought her hands back up to cling to the other’s shit, her eyes were squeezed shut as she tossed her head back and moaned loudly. Her body twitched and convulsed but her wife just kept thrusting until Lapis eventually screamed as she squirted, drenching Jasper’s hand and her own thighs.

Smirking deviantly, Jasper abruptly pulled her fingers out of the other, bringing her soaked hand up to wipe down Lapis’ face. Sapphire eyes opened widely in disbelief at what her wife had just done, a growl of sorts escaped the tiny women before she got down off of the counter and shoved her hand down Jasper’s shorts gripping her erection, this caused the taller of the two to double over and hiss in pain. Keeping her death grip on the length, Lapis would attempt to stroke it. 

Jasper would fall to her knees and Lapis followed her, continuing to stroke her. “It’s your turn to cum for me, asshole”. the tiny woman grinned up at her wife before she leaned in for a kiss, just as she let up just a little, Jasper took that to her advantage and turned Lapis so that she was facing the cabinet, in one swift movement a large hand lifted the shirt that the tiny woman was wearing and then pulled her backwards. Using her hips only, the larger woman plunged her dick into the warm gripping walls of her wife’s pussy and began pounding into her immediately. Getting as deep as she could with each stroke.

Lapis’ fingers dug into the wood of the cabinet doors, essentially leaving claw marks in the paint as she tried to find something to grip. She bit her bottom lip and let her arms limply fall to her side as she was forced to arch her back as her hair was pulled.

Jasper grunted and panted as she gave the other all she had. “S-still hate me?”. She barked out the question as she found a faster pace. Lapis fought to keep her mouth shut , but when her sweet spot managed to be hit over and over she whined and began open mouth panting her tongue hanging out of her mouth. This was not the response her wife wanted, so it earned her to powerful smacks to her ass.

She hung her head as much as she could and the tears from before were back, yet she still wouldn’t speak so Jasper just continued to spank and fuck. The younger, smaller woman was practically sobbing before there was finally a breakthrough. Through sniffles and whines Lapis finally began speaking, as much she could.

“N-no”, She blubbered, breathing hitched.

“No what”. Jasper panted in response.

“I d-don’t hate you”, she yelped and tried to crawl away yet was dragged backwards and held in place.

“A-and what else”, there was a grunt, the blonde could feel herself reaching her end. the knot in her stomach coiling.

“Are you gonna stop being a brat”, she whispered right next to her wife's ear, which she nodded frantically to, satisfied with her answer Jasper sped up one last time, the sound of their skin slapping together feverishly echoing throughout the kitchen.

Lapis would scream before she declared she loved the other over and over, her walls clenched and she was cumming again.

Hissing, Jasper fought the urge to cum, she bit her abused bottom lip and held the other upright until she was completely spent. Carefully, she would lie her wife down on the kitchen floor, and quickly pulled out of her and began feverishly stroking her dick, until she finally came all over Lapis’ inner thighs and stomach, groaning loudly as she did so.  
The lithe body beneath her didn’t seem to mind that she’d done that at all, she just continued to lie there, her chest rising and falling quickly as she fought to catch her breath, she was dewed with their sweat and now covered in her wife’s cum, her bangs were plastered to her forehead and she seemed be grinning lazily.

 

Jasper fell back to sit on her ass, she was also now panting to catch her breath grinning as well, her own body drench with sweat, her hair also plastered to her forehead.

x

They would go at it several more times, all over the kitchen, living room and their bedroom, until they had to stop in order to go pick up their daughter from preschool.

They were both rather bruised and scratched up and refused to look any of the other parents in the eyes as they collected their child and walked back to their home that smelled strongly of cleaning agents due to their mad dash to clean up earlier.

 

Malachite was sent to her room that didn’t smell so heavily of cleaning products so that her parents could open the windows, Jasper opened all the windows on the left and Lapis all the the ones on the right. They would meet in the kitchen to open the window above the sink, pushing it open simultaneously as they looked at one another. Lapis bit her bottom lip and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, to answer her Jasper leaned in and kissed her her passionately, reluctantly pulling away she would whisper inches from her tiny wife’s lips. 

“I hate you too, brat”.


End file.
